Go with the Flow
by KR-FAN3214
Summary: A traumatized shinobi thrown into the world without answers of his own, he will obliterate anything stands on his way. Found nearly dead, The straw hats takes him in with force and went off onto the unforgiving seas which defies the aura of the crews. Might as well go with the flow...Harem-Lemons-Actions
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten

The hurricane unleashed its violence with rage, the incomprehensible hurricane, and there stood still only the immoveable lucid eye, separate, eminent, complete in its entire being, that by force of its profundity had ascended to the exact point where it could redeem its guilt, the eye of reconciliation, the eye of wisdom and suave serenity, where the intact and silenced world sang adorable and yet so beautiful without us, necessary pretexts, notwithstanding, of its musical nature.

In the midst of the Grand Line where storms rages in violence in an unpredictable manner upon the ocean. Waves clash violently above the surface lapping on one lone vessel attempting to sail across the raging seas. The powers of the natural world revealed in a tempest can be shocking, terrifying and destructive, but they are also awe-inspiring, exhilarating, and metaphorically rich. On the deck, is a green-haired man tying a rope to hold down the extra sails preventing further disturbance that will blow the ship of course.

"ZORO! Get it done before Merry get shipwrecked!" The man known as Zoro after finishing tying lost his balance across the deck hitting his head against every corner.

"SHUT IT BITCH!" Fire of bolts drips beneath on the earth below.

"HOI MARIMO! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HER?!" A blond man with a swirly eyebrow shouted in rage of his insult.

"I'LL SAY WHATEVER I WANT ERO-COOK!" Marimo exclaimed grabbing a rail to regain his footing. "Why's the deck slippery all of the sudden?"

"Oh? Nami told me to wipe the deck! Ahooooooo! Wippy Moppy Hoppy!" A teen wearing a Straw hat cheered as he casually mops the deck singing an unknown tune. His display of stupidity ticked the swordsmen greeting his teeth.

"THERE IS NO TIME FOR THAT! BAKA!"

"Sanji! Go help Chopper with the stir! He might need assistance with the starboard!"

"HAAAI~! NAMIII-SWAN~!" Sanji went back into the room assisting a large furry humanoid reindeer. Nami examined her Log Pose as a means of navigation to sail across the Grand Line from island to island.

"Abnormal storms here might be normal but I didn't expect it to be this unpredictable…and all too sudden." She muttered then brace herself for another wave impacting the hull of the ship. Yes it was all too sudden like it happened in an instant. The waters were calm and the sky was clear. Then, a storm unexpectedly brewed in like it had teleported out of thin air and the water level rose up. "Hoi Usopp! See anything up there?!"

The crows nest where the pirate flag of the ship waves is a man untold by legends with unbelievably large number of followers adjusts his goggles in a search of something, anything. "NOO! NOTHING MUCH BUT-!" Then, his skin crawls when he came across a terrifying sight of an abyss amongst the clouds shaped like a hole ahead with nothing but lightning thundering across. "NAMIII! THERE IS A HUGE STORM JUST AHEAD OF US!"

The orange-haired lady heard his shout in the midst of the storm. Her eyes peered into the sky and was petrified upon seeing it having never came across anything in that magnitude. She pulled herself together feeling a gust of wind blowing into her face. "CHOPPER! SANJI! KEEP THE SHIP AHEAD!" Ahead is where the Log Pose is currently pointing.

"HAIIII! NAMI SWAN~!"

"HOIII NAMI! ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'LL BE SWALLOWED BY THAT MONSTROUS HOLE!" Usopp rejected the idea which could lead imminent to death. He held onto the mast quelling in fear at the sight of the 5km radius gaping storm.

"KEEP FOLLOWING THE STREAM! IT'S THE ONLY WAY!"

"Whoooaaa! Sugoi! HAHAHAHAHA!" Luffy held onto the rope in pure excitement feeling a taste of adventure in his core. He was blown off deck but latched onto the rope sending him to glide like a ragdoll along the strong gusts of wind. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SUGOOOOII!" He cheered holding onto his beloved-possession on his head.

"B-BAKA! YOU'RE GOING TO DROWN!" Zoro is once again pissed off at the Devil Fruit User as he pulls the rope in the retrieval of his god forsaken captain.

"STOP MESSING AROUND YOU IDIOTS! TIE UP THE REST OF THE SAILS!" The retrieval was a success and they both went on tying the rest preventing the mast from sustaining any damage.

Usopp adjusts his goggles like binoculars observing the demonic-looking swirling storm which pierced his prideful heart. Then in the midst of the clashing waves, far ahead in the horizon, is an area of safety. "LAND-HOOOOOOO!"

His voice of redemption reached her ears. "Yokatta! Stir ahead!"

Usopp grins in excitement but he knew it is not over until the storm dissipates. Another webs of terrifying display of lightning caught his attention towards the gaping hole in the sky. His skin crawls once again as tears of fear streaming down his face. He could see some sort of tear opening up like shards of glass. Lights of sun rays glimming out of the abnormality of the pitch black sky. The fabric of space shattered to pieces as something went through like a meteorite falling onto the island ahead.

The next thing which came into vision that left dumbfounded is that everything went completely calm.

The ship sailed smoothly along the calm waters.

The sky turns blue as rays of sunlight penetrates the clouds.

The soothing breeze pushed the ship to its destination.

'Dolphins' swims along with the head of the sturdy vessel.

"What the heck just happened?"

They came ashore via rafting in a search for food. Nami and Usopp was still confused by the sudden change of weather which they could feel the untouchable sight underneath their skin. Usopp was on high approach feeling paranoid of what he had seen landed on this very densely vegetated island.

"G-hah-Guys! Are you sure we should be here?! I mean that storm was downright out of this world and I saw something huge landed here!" He shouted in fear hiding behind a rock. His captain laughed.

"Relax Usopp! Maybe it was a Shooting Star!" He exclaimed causing the small furred animal sparkle in amazement.

"Woahhh~! Could a meteorite possibly landed here?" Usopp came out of his cover then makes a heroic pose with waves clashing behind in epic affect.

"Stop right there Chopper! They are outer space being that will eliminate anything in their paths!"

"SCARY!"

The Long Nosed grins in affect. "Have I ever told you about The Great Captain Usopp took down their ENTIRE INVASION FLEET?!"

"SUGOIYAAA~!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Nami ordered having worn her blue singlet and brown knee high pants. "We'll settle here around this clearing until the Log Pose adjusts to our next destination. Gather supplies on the double!"

"HAI! NAMI-SWAN~!" The blond haired went with Usopp while Luffy went with Zoro.

Chopper with his small backpack looked up to the only female in the group. "Nami! Could you come with me? I want find what kind of ingredients this island has to offer."

She blinked then smiled. "Sure…" She then faced back to the ship. "VIVI! We'll be back in a while!"

"HAIIII!"

_Sanji and Usopp_

Usopp was understandably creep-ed out by the creatures and large insects the island is harbouring. Those long hairy legs of spiders. The bloody jaws of prey by gorillas. Not knowing he was almost left behind by his fellow crewmate. "Hoi Sanji! Don't leave me out here all alone! Don't you find those trees weird?!" He pointed at the trees above the barks shattered from their base. "It's like as if something really landed around here!" He cowered gripping the Cook's vest.

"Hoi! Get off me! Nami-san told us to gather nutritious fruit and we'll be out of here…Jeez, get over it." He walked off leaving the sharpshooter alone to cower. "If you're so scared why don't go back and guard the ship?"

Usopp looked back and only saw the pitch darkness of the trail and creatures linger within it. "HOI!"

_Luffy and Zoro_

Luffy stretched his arm punching an enormous bull square onto its belly lifting it up into the sky. Zoro with a click of his sword, unsheathed his katana and strike upon the fat bull with lightning fast precision hence killing it instantly before it tumbled onto the ground. Luffy grins his mouth watering like a waterfall as he proceed to drag the bull along.

"Whoa! That's a huge lump of meat this guy has! Eh Zoro! Was the storm seemed strange to you?"

Zoro sheathed his sword and lazily walked along with his Captain. "Huh? Oh, a little bit of this and that…"

The black haired grins cheekily. "Oh? Is Santouryu scared of the little storm?!"

He pissed off the swordsmen his face in a cartoonic ribjaw style. "THAT WASN'T AN INSULT! BAKA!" Luffy laughed it off. "Well the storm gave out a strange vibe…and I still could feel it lingering." He halted his movement gazing at the distance.

"Eh Zoro? Something's wrong?"

The breeze from the sea blew the along calm clearing as well as the two beings. The trees hustle in affect the grass moves in motion along with the wind. "Hmm? Nothing really…Maybe I was imagining it…"

_Nami and Chopper_

The small reindeer ran to the base of the tree where a jumble of pinkish red flowers grew. He smiled and found more at the distance. Would be bad if these herbs were rare and others wouldn't come across it.

"What's that?" Nami asked kneeling down beside him.

Chopper grins ear to ear as she helped plugging out the plants. "They're called Begonias. They can be prepared in several different ways. An infusion made by soaking the flowers in hot water helps to eliminate headaches and rid the body of toxins. The crushed flowers and leaves can also be rubbed directly on the skin to help relieve pain and heal sores or burns. I couldn't find them in Drum Island because they don't grow in cold conditions." After finishing storing the medical herbs, they went further.

Then the image of the storm flashed into her mind. "I couldn't get that cold feeling off me after witnessing that…" The navigator said holding her arms feeling the chills through her skin.

"Huh?! Are you sick?"

"No dimwit! Actually, I shouldn't be still feeling worried about it. Weather anomalies is what we witness a day to day occurrence but I didn't imagine for it to be on that scale…" She informed worriedly then noticed Chopper sniffing the air. "What is it Chopper?"

He suddenly went in full alert transforming into a reindeer then skedaddle ahead. "BURNED SKIN! SOMEONE'S HURT!"

"What? But we're the only ones here! Matte! Chopper!"

Nami managed to catch up on him as they penetrated through the thick vegetation. Most of the wood on their trails were heavily burned and splinters littered the area. They leaped over and came upon a clearing of dust and rubbles. They ran through the dust cloud and Nami almost tripped forward but was saved by the reindeer biting onto her shirt.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. Is this a crater?" The dust cloud dissipates revealing a 50m deep crater with covering a wide span. "Was this what we saw crash-landed here?" She asked herself in the midst of her own confusion.

"SOMEONE'S THERE!" Chopper detected a presence with his keen senses and skidded down the crater.

"Chotto Matte! Damn you're persistent!" She followed short on his tail. She reached the base then stop dead in her tracks and into the sight of a crippled man lying unconscious in a pool of his own blood. His arms were carved with detailed tribal tattoos and his blue vest appeared shredded. She could make out the foul smell emitting from him.

"He's breathing! I'll have to apply first aid. Nami! Help me turn his body!" Nami quickly went by his side and did she was told as Chopper took out the aid kit. His hair was a mess of dirty blond and his face carved with birthmarks which resembles whiskers. She applied pressure onto his arm where the large wound is located as Chopper wrap bandages before applying chemicals around it.

"What happened to him?" She asked noticing burned scars from top to bottom.

"I don't know but it's like as if he was in some kind of a battle…these wounds looks like it had been slashed by something majorly sharp. Nami…" He managed stop the bleeding after applying morphine then look at her deeply. "…I need to get him treated as soon as possible. He already lost too much blood."

"…but he could be a thr-" He cut her off.

"There is no time for that Nami! Please!" He pleaded with the upmost emotion.

She sighed and stood up. "Fine…but he's our responsibility if anything else happens."

The devil fruit user beamed then transformed into a reindeer. "Arigatou! Help me lift him carefully on my back! Most of his bones are dislocated…and don't forget his katana." Later on the deck of the ship, Nami fired a flare into sky catching the attention of her crewmates.

Usopp cried out in fear accidently dropping the fruits. "_Heavy Gasp' _THEY'RE GOING FOR AN ABDUCTION!" Chills ran down his spine imagining wicked _experiments_ they would do to him.

Sanji released a puff of his smoke. "Relax, something urgent is going on. Ikutso! Wait for thou prince NAMI-SWAN~!"

Luffy arrived onto the Going Merry and randomly barged through the door SWAT style. "WHAT'S THE PROBL-! (WHAM!)" He was hit by a frying pan from Sanji.

"Keep it down idiot…we got a patient."

"How about you? There's no way for a man to light up a smoke in here…" His captain pointed out persuading him to throw his cigarette out the window due to the logical statement. "So who's the Ossan?" He pointed at the half-naked blond man in his early 20's getting treated by their doctor with the aid of Nami.

"They found him lying near-death in a crater…wouldn't be surprised if awakes in a few weeks." Luffy gasped.

"Is he an alien?!" Luffy pointed at the black lotus tattoo on his heart and dragon tattoo on his back as well as the tribal tattoos down to his arms. "They looked like tentacles!"

"No Captain…they're marks of a sacred warrior." Zoro stated as he walked in and noticed a mysterious jet-black blade lying against the wall. "Where did this guy been to?" He asked noticing the large amount of battle carved on his body. He knows they are not just for shows but the pride and pain the man went through, especially the one on his chest.

"Keep it down you guys…Nami, hold his body upright." She held grip on his shoulder as the man's right arm fell onto her leg which she immediately noticed a golden ring on it. Chopper has completed stitching all 52 deep cuts on him but the strangest thing he saw was the wounds seemed to be mending itself together. _'That was strange…'_

"Hurry it up Chopper," Pleaded Nami. "…wait…I thought he's bones were broken? Why am I holding him up?"

He was silent for a short moment. "…That was what I first perceived but it somehow able to hold up…" That was the only answer he gave before applying bandage around his upper body.

"Maybe he is an alien…" Usopp concluded.

"Aren't you supposed to keep watch?"

Zoro saw the clothing hung up on the chair and was grown curious because he does not have anything better to do. The shredded vest were implanted with steel armour and the penetration seemed to have went through from back to front with dried blood corroded on it. The back of the vest has a red swirl which resembles a whirlpool. Kinda like the storm earlier. As he inspected even further, he found multiple storage compartments which holds a few daggered blades, multiple shurikens and usable scrolls. Then a photograph slip from the vest…

"Hm?" He placed the vest back then picked up the item and became flustered of what he's witnessing.

Nami rests the blond's head back to the pillow gently and wiped her forehead…that's when blue eyes awakes to meet the light. Nami and Chopper was startled by how fast he regained consciousness which caught the attention of the rest. "You're oka-?!" Nami saw his pupils dilate and the moment the blond saw the rest, he immediately went on his feet grabbing Nami as well as the nearest edged weapon and cornered himself.

"Hoi relax buddy!" Sanji exclaimed as the blond's arm interlocked with Nami's neck. The entire crew went on full alert as the enigma reached the end of the wall.

"Sir! Please lay back…you're injured." Chopper pleaded noticing he was hyperventilating dryly.

"Hoi OSSAN! Release our nakama!" Luffy shouted preparing to charge up his fist. Zoro saw his eyes darted like bullets multiple times as the edged weapon got closer their navigator.

"You have nowhere to run pal…we are not your enemies, just release her and you'll be on your merry way." The swordsmen notice his eyes darts to his sword's click and the blade on the wall. His pupils were dilating. His grip on her was steady and solid. _'He's being cautious…'_

Nami isn't in a good position either. She could feel his hot breath tickling by her ear and his bare chest against her. She could somehow make a way to escape free from his hold but it will be a comeback if it weren't for the tool near her vitals.

"W-where am I?!" His voice was raspy and deep due the lack of water in his throat.

Sanji steps forward. "There's no need for that man…we're in a boat and that's not a way to treat a lady."

His azure eyes darted toward his hostage who is grinning nervously to him. The blond released his hold on her and she frantically hustled to Chopper who came forward.

"Sir you need to-"

"NO! Don't come any closer!" He exclaimed startling the doctor. "…just don't." He pleaded as Chopper could sense out the fear in his voice and the tremble of his limbs. He's already shown symptoms which Chopper distinguished. From his observation, severe emotional distress and rapid actions was evident.

The door was suddenly barged open with a loud bang revealing Vivi with the crushed medical herbs thus diverting their attention to her. Chopper saw his severe reaction and darted to his belongings then he surprisingly went through the window.

"W-what's going on?"

Sanji was the first to shout. "What's that bastard doing? We're still off shore."

Luffy went to look out the broken window which others followed by and they were left dumbfounded and mouth gaping. "WOOOAHHH! He's running on water!" The straw hat cheered excitedly as a shout was heard from the crows nest.

RINGRINGIRING

"GUUUUUYSS! Marine warship spotted on our tail!"

Nami stood up and slapped her crewmates back to divert their attention away from the blond running to the island like Jesus. "All attention on deck! I've spotted a deep river in the island! We have to dock the ship there!" They hurried to their stations as she stood on the upper deck. _'It seems we weren't the only ones who were caught in the storm…'_

Later that Night

Fortunately there weren't any coral reefs or dense swamps that could compromise the docking of the ship so they would be safe for a while until the marine vessel set out…which is the same time the Log pose adjusts. To make it worse, the storm came back brewing in all of its terrifying glory. In hindsight, the high tide and the protection of the dense swamp should be safe for the ship itself.

Kitchen

"Are you sure this is a good time to rest?" Vivi asked worrying what might happened in Alabasta.

Nami took a sip of her coffee before reading the daily newspaper via bird mail. "The weather and the coral reefs makes it too risky to set out. If I'm correct, the whirlpools around here are pretty devastating which could swallow us whole in an instant, including those jagged rocks. Cheer up, it shouldn't take long."

Having no choice but reconsider, Vivi sat down flat. "Not just that, what about that gu-" Nami quickly placed a finger on her lips before she could finish.

She moved a little closer and hushes. "You're going to make Chopper depressed again…"

"That's alright Nami, I can hear you." Chopper muttered from across the table looking down at his tea.

"Oh nonono Chopper! I didn't say anything…" She waved it up in an attempt to take it back.

Sanji came up and sat down beside him. "Your tea's getting cold Chopper. What's bothering you? You can tell us."

He seems to be hesitant until he voices out his opinion. "Well…that man was severely injured and shouldn't be moving. He's wounds probably hasn't heal and he was my first patient in the ship. Yet, I call myself a doctor." His crewmates listened in silence.

Sanji placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't put the blame on yourself Chopper. He's going to be-"

"NO!" He stood on the table and cut him off. "…he's injured! Sick! Broken bones! Traumatized! He's putting himself in danger! I'm going after him!" He proclaimed and barged out the door before they could take all of it in.

"Wait Chopper! You can't sniff him out in all of this rain!" Vivi exclaimed and the trio went after him.

"Leave him…" Luffy the captain simply ordered causing Nami to shout like as if he was crazy. "…relax, he's going to be fine." The D said as he took a sip of his tea while Usopp plays blackjack with the duck.

Chopper in his reindeer form runs hastily into the woods with no clue to find him but never gave up on hope. To trace his scent is near impossible for the Devil Fruit user due to the climate, so he travelled near the shore to find his footprints…near the danger of encountering the marines. Lights flashes amid the forest signifies they are near.

"Crazy weather isn't it?"

"Oh? You must be the new recruit here! Actually, the storm has been like for many years ever since we patrolled around the seas."

"…but it was way more different than usual."

"…what? What is?"

"Nah…it was the light coming out of that. It's like as if there were a tear in the dimension."

"Yeah I saw it too…totally gave me the chills."

"Anyway, the storm is an everyday occurrence but the object we saw isn't. The captain might as well sent us to investigate."

"Maybe it was Whiteb-" One of his crewmates covered his mouth.

"Don't finish that name! He could appear anywhere!"

"Oh sorry…well there's nothing to see here. Keep watch of anything out of place."

The patrol went ahead as Chopper hustled out of the bushes. He went further into the forested area feeling a bit timid by the horrid creatures lingering in the dark. "I come in peace my fellow breathering." '_if I were a survivalist I would go uphill to setup a fire…and out of sight.'_ That would prove even harder for him. After trekking for 24 minutes, he walked along a sheer rock wall and noticed light pinching out of one the caves. This place should be far enough from the patrols and the trees were tall enough to reach the similar height. Almost reminded him back home. "How did he get up there…?" Might as well climb.

Chopper manages to reach the sizable cave and the fire which envelopes him with warmth. The large humanoid walked further but his patient is nowhere to be seen. The moment he sniffed, he backed himself at the end of the wall merely by instinct almost getting a cut by his own patient who covers the exit. He walks towards Chopper and he could his intent to kill.

"NONONO…don't hurt me!" The man heard his spoken words by an animal. Chopper saw his confusion and shrunk into the size of a toddler. "See? I have no intention to harm you…" Chopper saw the anger in his eyes but he ignored the doctor and covered the entrance with vegetation like tree parts so no light would escape. "Uh sir? Are you okay?"

He sat across by the fire and stares at the talking animal. "A talking reindeer…huh…what do you want?"

Chopper sits down nervously. "You were bleeding a lot in that crater and the amount of blood loss should have sent you to a coma. I was just checking up on you."

His mood change as realization reached his eyes. "Oh so you were the one patched me up! My manners, thank you." He bows in appreciation flustering Chopper to make a funny dance.

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE! Thanking me doesn't makes me happy!"

"You look pretty much does…so what are you doing out here really? You have a home of your own on the ship…" He asked zipping off his vest drying it by the fire. "…Not the check-up I mean…"

"Well I can't let an injured patient run stranded around on a deserted island…"

"Come on man…there's something else isn't it?"

Chopper becomes reasonably shy. "…oh…well…How about joining our pirate crew!" He suggested with excitement but no words or emotion is given as a response for a while making Chopper slightly uneasy.

"Pirate crew? You know…I think I was once a pirate…can't really remember when." He massages his temples as static looking images of him looting greedily. The pain in his tumbling head grows stronger worrying the doctor.

"Are you having a fever?" He shook his head. "Well, could you at least let me treat the burn on your arms?" Those were 4th degree burns.

"Huh? Oh…they still hurt quite a bit. Go on ahead…"

"Oh? Arigatou!" He began unpacking his pack.

"Say, I didn't get your name…"

"It's Tony Tony Chopper!"

The blond was silent for a moment while staring into nothingness then came back. "It's Naruto!" They shook hands in greeting in the beginning of their friendship.

"Neh, Naruto! How were you able to run on water! It was awesome!" He exclaimed as he cut off the bandages.

"Then let me explain to you in the simplest manner…" Suspense insert. "…It's MAGIC!"

"You can do magic?!"

_The next day_

As the morning sun rises from the horizon, Chopper awakes to find Naruto not in sight and out of scent. The trip back to the ship was safe and tad bit depressing for the Reindeer. Nami waved from the ship as he boards the vessel.

"Did you find him?" He curtly nodded and she picked up his depression. "Cheer up Chopper, at least you know he's safe. Well, he should have came back because he left some of his stuff." She said flatly as Usopp scurry around his personal properties looking amazed.

Chopper looks around. "Where's Luffy?" And that is when she panicked as an explosion booms at a distance.

"That idiot...!"

The fight

Naruto dodged sideways as a freakishly long arm swayed passed him. He grabs the arm and swings Luffy into multiple trees then let it go. The splinters imersed and came out multiple high speed punches.

"Gomu Gomu No: Gatling!"

Suddenly, time slows down for the enigmatic blond as he could see only a pair. Naruto stabs the ground with his katana and muttered a few words.

"Iron Blaze: Webbing! Aianbureizu: Akuma netto! "

His arms moved by itself as forces of shocking wind attacks sent out like nets. Luffy was lucky to witness what lies behind as band of trees turned into clean pieces of wood. Distracted by the destruction what would be his death, Naruto ran to him building up his momentum. He swings his leg and hit Luffy right on the chest with terrifying force which erupted the soil beneath and lead destruction in its wake. The straw hat propelled into the forest but not before grabbing a tree. His elastic momentum almost reached maximum and slingshot out the forest with a grin on his face.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistoool!" He uses his heavily stretched arm and propelled it forward like a bullet. The punch hit Naruto square in face almost cracking his skull sending him tumbling backwards. Naruto gasped and spit out blood his eyes devoid of emotion as he stood up.

"I've seen your strength and weakness…This will either end now or later…" He wipes the blood off his chin unwrapping his jet black katana. "Kid…this will end in a very horrible way if you don't stop now..."

Luffy grinned. "Oh really? Your cat face don't look so dangerous." Naruto stared at him not blinking even once on his dilating pupils. He stretched his arm forward the tip of the blade facing down. The world went silent as wind washes over the intensity. Both hands grip the handle as his legs widens apart. He bends his knee 80 degrees as Luffy stretched both arms backwards. A lone leaf passes over between them…

"U**zu**masu**tai**ru: **Akuma** no **senpū!**/U**zu**maki St**yle**: **Devil**'s **Whirlwind!" **His voice was nothing short of both demonic and human. With a single rotation of his body, A MASSIVE BLAST of spiralling wind went drilling straight for him destroying literally everything in its path. The earth lost its soil as everything shreds into microscopic particles. Luffy was unprepared as he already sends both his arms ultimately to their doom.

Then he was hit to the head by Nami. Zoro appeared between the fighters his three blades off their sheaths. He turned himself into a human meat shield blocking _some of the formidable attack _as the forest behind erupts into tiny pieces spilling blood onto the ground. Nami screamed as the forces of mayhem passes over her scarring a huge mark-like scar onto a mountain at a distance The results were explosively devastating which caught the unwanted attention of the marines.

"YOU BAKA! What were you trying to do?!" Nami hit his skull again her face resembles a shark.

Luffy frowned in depression and mops the ground with his finger. "I was trying to get him to join our crew…he can walk on water and stuff…"

"That is not the way to CONVINCE people! And Zoro…(gasped) Zoro!"

He was standing still while releasing a silent scream of agonizing pain and his eyes lost its colour. His shirt shredded exposing the deep slashed wounds as a huge amount of blood drains down dripping very slowly. Naruto himself was shocked. His pupils dilates. His eyes moving rapidly. Static flashes of memories blinds him the longer he stares at the swordsman falling on his knees.

"ZORO!" Chopper saw the horrendous results and hustled to him. Naruto's leg moves itself towards the fallen along with his katana and his eyes shadowed by his hair. Chopper is sweating bullets as he prepares a quick treatment in the hopes saving his nakama. A shadow looms over him as Naruto lifts up his katana. His fears was soon realized as the blade went straight for Zoro…but fate wasn't ready. The blade stabbed the ground near the green haired almost forcing Chopper to take step back as Naruto kneels down. He placed his palm on top of the fallen swordsman as Naruto mutters a few words.

"I'm doing this because of a favour…" His palm glows with a glaring golden light of sun almost blinding the spectators. The flowing of the thick blood stops and reversed its course back to their host's body. The deepest of cuts were sewn without strings and left no mark unlike tattoos. Not even the soil was left tainted with blood nor the marimo himself. "…now we're even." His voice was weak as a squirrel. His once blue vest turns blood red as a result of methodically opening the similar wounds which previously scarred the swordsman. His breathing was heard before he tumbled to the ground leaving the spectators dumbfounded.

"HE'S IN A COMA!"

Nami hustled to Chopper to help carry the blond enigma while Luffy went for Zoro. "The Log Pose has adjusted! Lets get him to the infirmary!...again."

Meanwhile, Sanji is on the ship in guard duty in secret while smoking out his cigarette. With the enjoyment of reading a certain book, he's face was blushing as he releases heart shapes into the atmosphere.

"Woooh…That was some great literature." He turned to the cover and read the author's name. "Hmm, Naruto Uzumaki? Well sir, this was a great creation you've made. So where did I left off…" He wondered off into the book just in time for Nami and Chopper to hop in carrying a familiar body.

He hid the book. "SANJI! USOPP! Get the ship ready! We're sailing off to Alabasta NOW!"

Later

Zoro awakes screaming his ass off breathing frantically while touching his 'wounds'. Upon realizing no pain could be felt, he adjusted his vision to the blue sky and the waves lapping against the ship.

"Was i dreaming?" He muttered standing up seeing his only shirt shredded but not a single cut could be felt nor seen. "...did I?"

Sanji lights up his smoke leaning on the opposite side of the deck. "No marimo...The guy sure did a thing on you. How can a Famous Pirate Hunter lost to an injured lone wolf? Doesn't that makes you..." Zoro frowned as a coy smile reached his face. "...pathetic?"

The Former Pirate Hunter grabs his vest in frustration. "Shut up Hentai-Cook and it wasn't a fight!" He simply smirked as Zoro released him. "Where is he?"

"He's with Chopper..." The Swordsman walks away. "...you should be thankful to him. He's more than what you think he is..." He lost sight of him and took out a certain book.

Naruto opens his eyes in the midst of the blurriness as the glare of the Sun was blocked by a slim figure. He didn't know who or what is tucking him with the soft surface on his chest but he wouldn't want the comfort to last. He regains his consciousness and blinks giving his attention towards the figure. His vision finally renewed as a soft hand slides tenderly over his chest embracing him with its small radiance sliding itself to his cheek. His mind was a blank until a sight of orange locks clouded his vision until a few words was heard. "CHOPPER! He's back!"

Nami shouted to the ship's doctor and saw the blond's eyelids closing back. "Oh no you don't!" She slapped him as hard as she could forcing him to go back into the light. "I've gone through enough shit to take care of you!" She exclaimed her fist growing a tick mark.

Naruto would prefer crying in pain as a red print is formed onto his face. "Owww…why would you do that…" Naruto muttered in despair as Chopper went up to perform the usual treatment. Later the blond was back and well enjoying a piece of sandwich in the kitchen with the whole crew.

"So where are we exactly?" He asked keeping an eye of the straw hat trying to steal his lunch.

Nami answers. "We're in the middle of the ocean heading off to Alabasta…More importantly,-"

Usopp interrupts. "Hoi Ossan, are you an alien?" He asked looking at him strangely trying to figure out how he survived the fall. Naruto continues eating then slaps Luffy's hand away.

"As I was saying, where were you from?" Nami continued causing the blond to look into space for a short moment.

"…I don't know. I can't really remember anything other awakening to see you guys. Just my name…I think?…"

Chopper came into the conversation. "I questioned him earlier, it seems he's suffering a terrible case of Amnesia…not that I can do much about it."

Luffy successfully manages to steal his sandwich then proceed to ask a question in a matter of importance. "Hoi Ossan! How can you walk on water?! I've never seen anyone to that!" He asked excitedly but Naruto shrugged. "Wanna be my nakama?!" He proposed causing his crew and Naruto himself to stare at him flatly.

"Hell no! Like I said to Chopper, I was a pirate before (I think) but that doesn't mean I would replace ma dignity."

"Then why are you still here?" Zoro asked folding his arms as Naruto turns his gaze to Chopper.

The Zoan user continues. "I made him promised to me to stay until he received all of his memories…"

Naruto banged the table stopping Luffy to steal another. "That's the only reason I'm here until Chopper can confirms it." He have several chances to make his escape to the nearest coast and live his life alone to find answers. To get away from the Straw hat's persuasion might be troublesome but he will take his chances on any given opportunity. Speaking of navigation…"I never did get your name." He turned his attention of the holy which is her.

"It's Nami…"

"Monkey D Luffy!"

"Captain Usopp!"

"Roronoa Zoro…"

"Just Sanji…"

"Nefetari Vivi."

"QUACK!"

All was silence as Naruto stare at the others strangely and questionably. "I was asking the Lady…" Nami laughed hysterically as the of them rest face-faulted then went back to their feet.

"ASSHOLE!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! The first Chapter of Into the Seas. First off, Naruto absolutely have clue what trouble he will be in and the case of his amnesia might bring a grave impact on him and this story. Stay tune for more. This story will contain Harem for obvious reasons and some blood and gore here and there...also lemons...never forget them. <strong>

**Please review of what you might think.**

**This is KR-FAN3214, signing out!**

**It's good to be back...Hey guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: Who are they?

Urugano Island itself harbours the violent day to day immoveable eye of the storm. The rain gusing out of the clouds onto the clearing below. A group of uniformed soldiers scout around the area of which a crater was formed. They could not find what had occurred or what had landed in this very area but they knew it was long gone. Photographs were shot and forensic analysis has taken place. From what they found out, traces had shown a presence of a ship and a camp recently. But what stands out of place was the swirl-like scar engraved on the surface of the mountain and the destruction before it. No dots could be connected so the Captain ordered to withdraw his crew and supply any evident information to The Marine Headquarters. The Captain himself do not know their purpose or intention for merely being here, but they got what is needed.

In the darkest of chambers with an office table and large windows sat one figure with a small group of strange men sat in front.

"You are all here for a reason and that purpose has surfaced." Her voice was elegant and mature as she tossed a folder and one of them caught it with swift. "Official and eyewitness reported an unforeseen event occurred in Urugano island, which I know you people are aware of."

"A tear in space? Isn't that a bit sceptic?" A man said in calm curiosity.

"The captain found radiation levels on the crash site went beyond the abnormalities. They'd found nothing but traces of a recent battle. No blood. No nothing. Fortunately, the Poneglyph resides there remain undisturbed." She ended with relief tone.

"This isn't the first time a 'shining meteorite fell from the heavens' has occurred…" He flips through the folder noticing the tear in the sky and the falling object.

"Anything landed there, almost made the world went into the brink of chaos. This is our concern matter and for the world itself. Now, intel reports they saw a ship sailing out into the direction of Arabasta. If the Shichibukai stationed there fails to intercept or capture this foreigner, do what's necessary to take it down." She authorised her voice darkens at the end.

"Aren't you going ahead of yourself? We don't have the identity of our suspect." All they could see through the shadow was a smirk filled with the upmost confidence and mysterious intention. Her red eyes humming with terrifying intent remain conscious in the darkness.

"Once his head lashed out with a bounty…I know." They stood up and walked off.

_Going Merry_

Zoro and Naruto sat on the opposite side facing and judging each other on the frontal deck. In silence. Sweat beadings. Arms crossed. Zoro should not have feel intimidated by his emotionless stare but he somehow went through his personal barrier(space). Is he estimating his strength? Are their forces of silence and mercy colliding in intensity?

'_Why is this guy keep looking at me? Is he trying to intimidate me? He's looking at my katanas, yes…he's looking for a fight. Should I just lay low until he makes his move? Yeah that cut was hella terrifying. No better not…Stop staring at me you dork…'_ His veins bulges from the pressure and the temptation to lash out at him. _'No keep calm…he's trying to make you the one to start it…For now, judgment can wait…'_

The breeze from the sea washes over the eerie silence.

Luffy getting kicked by Sanji for eating yesterday's rations.

Usopp and Chopper uses Carue as bait to lure sharks or sea kings.

Nami and Vivi doing girl talk.

Sanji feeling horny and shit at the sight of the beauties beholden.

"….."

"…."

"Your head looks like a moss…"

That was all it takes for Zoro to grab his neck to directly give him his roar of enragement. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM?! BAKA!" Naruto was taken aback by his outburst as marks of confusion appears on his head. Zoro's grip on his neck tightens, lifts him up off his feet, and threw him onto the mast. "WANNA FIGHT WHISKERS?!" He lashed out two of his blades.

Naruto landed hard and flat onto the mast his face graved in annoyance and WTF. He slid down the pose and went back onto his feet his hand onto the hilt of his sword which is hanging loosely by his side. "Bro, I gave you my honest opinion. I could describe it even worst. For example, a cactus…" Naruto took off running up the mast almost missing his slice of pain. "…a slug…" Naruto landed on the crows nest seeing the swordsman heading up. "…a slime…" Zoro almost came close to beheading him as the blond balanced himself on the sail's support beam. "…Cucumber…" Naruto untied his blade to evade and dodge the swordsman's fury. "…or maybe vomit…" They fought on the mast left and right but it's mostly Naruto insulting and Zoro trying to blow off his steam. "…Oh I got it! A green pizza…they're the worst."

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE!" They lock blades and Zoro has known how seasoned the enigma was. Their grips weaken and their arms hangs like jelly. Then their stomach gurgles, their faces sickens and finally went down hanging on the mast from hunger.

Naruto slid off the mast and landed flat onto the deck hard almost frightening Chopper. "I'm hungry…You should have at least invited us, Straw hat."

"Leave me out of this." Zoro exclaimed weakly as he crawls off to slumber.

There was no reply from Luffy or Usopp because they were pummelled by Vivi for using her companion Carue as bait. "You guys suck at fishing…"

Usopp heard his claim and got up. "Hoi, you think _you _can do better?" Unfortunately, Naruto mistook his persuasion as intimidation so he gives him a dark glare which makes the Sun itself to cringe. Usopp cower behind Luffy.

Naruto laid back on the deck. "If you guys want a catch so much just anger Vivi and Nami…they look better as a shark which will lure or quell all predators of the sea. Cosplay not needed…"

WHAM

WHAM

The blond stood back up his head covered with bruises and bums over bums…over bums. "Let me show you how a real man catches fish." He walks over to them his wounds magically disappeared and his arm outstretched. Luffy and Usopp went over their heads in excitement… "Here, fishyfishyfishy…"…but it all led to downfall after that.

They face-faulted but Vivi then noticed a blanket of green smoke up ahead. She alerted the Navigator on the upper deck who was reading a newspaper. "Nami-san, there's something wrong."

Nami faced forward then smiled changing Vivi's reflection. "Relax, it's just steam. There must be underwater volcanoes up ahead so there's nothing to be worried about."

Upon hearing her informative claim, Naruto perks up and laid back his arm still stretched out. "Sulfur dioxide. Almost impossible to harbour life under the sea so there shouldn't be anything there…The only thing could be in existent are-" and off they go into the depths of the almost toxic, cough lashing, throat drying blankets of gas. As they got out of the steam, he feels a weight gripping on his arm. He inspects what vile creature would live in the underwater world whom appearance itself is a freak of nature. "…retarded mermaids."

Naruto released his hold to return the ugly critter back where it belongs, into the foul sea. The creature wavers its arm in fast random motions which Naruto signifies as a gesture of gratitude. Then it speaks almost the same frequency as a human being which Naruto perceived the creature is trying the say 'Thank you oh young merciful lord'. However, this creature resembles too much of a crossbreed between human and fish…or maybe retarded mutation due to living near radiation zones breaking the evolution genome. What would he name such bizarre creature of his first expedition?

The wise blond took a moment for his thoughts with a cup of tea.

He got it.

He looks down at the majestic creature who seems like drowning or learning to swim with all his almighty glory. "I shall call you…" Suspense insert. "Swagbito…" because he somewhat reminds him of someone in nature. Its ugliness caused the creature to be an outcast and so our wise blond has only one solution.

"HHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPP!" The creature cried out in a human voice. Naruto threw a pair of shades hitting the creature square onto the face that would render his new form to the world. The creature sinks in his appreciation as the misunderstood blond releases a drop of tear.

The crew excluding Sanji all stare at him in disbelief like a miracle has fallen from the heavens, despite knowing he did. "What thou angel has fallen oh Kami…" Nami muttered then orders for his rescue and fist of stupidity for Naruto.

"I love feisty women…" That was all he said before going into blissful slumber…and excruciating pain.

Later, the wet cross-dressed retarded mermaid is on his knees giving his heartfelt gratitude. "Swan-swan. Right! My life has been saved by pirates I don't even know. Thank you for saving me~! I'm in your debt~!" His seems to end his sentence with length. "Oh, I was wondering if I might have some soup."

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY!" They exclaimed their faces all shark-like.

"WE'RE STARVING TOO!" Zoro added.

Naruto is in blissful ignorance muttering something about soup and ramen then awaken to see an extraordinary creature. By all means, his face scrunch by its ugliness and crawls backward away from the wretched animal. "What the fuck are you?!"

Naruto wished it didn't look at his direction which became even worst. "Oh? I'm a devil fruit user."

"Ah, which one?" Usopp asked.

The male creature stood up. "Yes, well…I suppose there's no need to rush while I wait for my ship to come get me. I might as well put up a show." Luffy is pumped up in exciting curiosity as the visitor makes a pose. "Prepare to witness my ability!" He launched his right palm towards the grinning Luffy with force sending him tumbling back for the second time of the day. His aggressive action caused the crew to go alert except Naruto who still hugging his knees. "Waaaaaait~! Waaaaaa~!" His voice seemed to change resembling Luffy's screech. Naruto got sick in his stomach as the crew watch in shock as the cross dresser has the Captain's features then makes weird poses. It grins. "When I touch myself with my left hand…"

"Don't say that…" The whiskered got the wrong idea as the critter's face went bad to horrid.

"See! Back to normal~! This is the ability I gained from eating the Mane(Copy) Mane Fruit!" Somehow his ability reminds Naruto of its similarity. The varmint started tapping on each of the crew's face but…

"Don't you dare touch me with that filthy hand…" Naruto muttered dangerously with a dark aura causing the homo to backed away then shrugged.

"C-COOOOOOOL~!" Luffy cheered having never before seen such display.

The creature then made a ballet's pose. "Well, there is no need to hit anybody though." He starts changing features and voices all looking twisted and weird. "Hi! Look at me~!" To Usopp. "If I touch my face…" To Zoro "…with my right hand…" To Chopper "I can intimate everyone…" Then finally to Nami. "Just Like this! Even the body!" He(she) opens his(her) coat revealing his(her) body to the males causing blood to gushed out. Naruto's eye twitches at feeling a sudden and random erection. But oh lord thanks for Nami for punching the daylights out of him back to his hideous form. "OWWW~!"

"Never do that!"

"Oi, you okay?" Luffy asked worriedly blank at the KO-ed cross dresser.

He gets up to seat. "Well…I'm sorry to say that I shouldn't show you any more of my ability than…"

"YOU'RE AWESOME! DO SOME MORE!" Luffy exclaimed with Chopper and Usopp cheers in encouragement.

The vomitter got up feeling welcomed. "AH! Really?! I guess I have no choice! Wanna see more?" He started to do ballet dancing while switching features which makes even more horrifying for Naruto.

"Save me the trouble Zeus…" Nami and Zoro joined Naruto's WTF area watching the show unfolds in all of its ridiculousness.

"He's right along with them…" Nami commented feeling a bit disgusted as well.

"This is bullshit…" Zoro muttered laid back by Naruto's purple sickened face. "…you must be homophobic…"

"Somebody really needs to call the fashion police on this one…" They couldn't agree more of the blonde's proclamation. As the disgraceful fashion wearer changes features, Naruto tries his will to dart his eyes elsewhere and noticed Vivi's shocked reaction. Naruto had it, he got up and walks towards him. "Dude! Where's the shades I gave you?"

He stops dancing and took it out. "Oh you mean this? Should I give it back…?"

Naruto hold out his hands in disagreement. "Nono, keep it. But I want you wear it RIGHT NOW!" He wears and Naruto's reaction is priceless. "NOW YOU LOOK LIKE THE COOLEST GUY!" They started dancing along arms of brotherhood along with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

"This is unbelievable…" Nami muttered in astonishment then looked out to sea and noticed another vessel heading their way.

"OH!" The now not-ugly-cross-dresser noticed his ship and jump onto the edge in a heroic fashion and the winds blowing his coat in an epic effect. "My. The time has come for us to part. How tragic…" The crew cries out in sadness.

"Please don't go!" Usopp pleaded.

"Do not be sad! Journeys and partings go hand in hand." He looks behind his shoulder his voice saddens. "But remember this: To true friendship…" His words took them on the verge of tears. "…how long you've known each other means nothing!"

"That's deep man!" Naruto cheered.

"WE'LL SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Don't cry for meee~!" And off he goes leaping onto his cross dressing vessel heading ahead faster than the Going Merry. "Now let's go men!"

"Aye! Mr.2, Bon Clay-sama!"

As the ship left the pirates of Straw hat crew were in state of shock except Naruto. "MR.2~~?!"

"That was…Mr.2, Bon Clay!"

"Vivi! Didn't you recognize him?!" Luffy shout out.

"No…I've never met Mr.2 or the Mr.1 pair before…I don't even know their abilities!" Her body trembles in fear as she backed away sliding down a wall. "But I did hear rumours…Mr.2…They said he is a flamboyant ballerina with a loud voice…who wears a swan coat…with the words _Bon Clay_ written on the back."

"You should have noticed." The human crews commented. "What's wrong Vivi?" Naruto asked noticing her face darkened in anguish and her voice trembles.

"Just then…among those faces he showed from memory…My FATHER'S FACE was in his memory! The face of the King of Arabasta, Nefetari Cobra…"

Zoro crossed his arms. "If you could impersonate someone...you could pull off some pretty nasty things." His sentence caused Naruto to think while attempting to waver sings.

"We just let a dangerous guy get away."

Nami had seen the capabilities of his actions and deemed him as their enemy. "He certainly will be a lot of trouble if he turns out to be our enemy. After he discovers that we are his enemies…he can use that memory of his to impersonate any one of us. We won't be able to trust our own nakama." There is really a matter of impersonation disturbs Naruto but he couldn't trace it.

"Really?" Said Luffy feeling provoked.

"Listen, Luffy…"

"Well, wait a second." Zoro intervened. "While this guys may have not any basis for his opinion, He's right in saying we don't have to be afraid of that guy. I think we're lucky that we met him. Now we take countermeasures…"

Naruto steps forward. "He's right. There's no diss to that to dissing out. For now, I've already recognize your signatures. Even if he changes his physique and copied your abilities, his signature will never change."

"You can do that?!" The crew were pretty amazed of him.

"That's why I almost go all out on Luffy the moment I sensed how dangerous he could be…" He could have either killed him or decimated the whole island but the blond was in a state of shell shocked.

"What makes you so sure?"

He responds flatly. "Marimo, Bro, I was going with the flow sacrificing my life to give this guy my shades. And that shades ain't no ordinary shades." He ended his sentence with a bling but then his body trembles and his eyes lost its colour.

"Naruto-kun! What's wrong?!" Nami shouted at his sudden reaction.

"I-I've seen his t-tits…and I liked it." The males excluding Luffy agreed and follows him on tail to the rails to vomit dryly.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hey Zoro look, it _does _look like vomit!"

"SHUT-UP TEME!"

* * *

><p>As the climate becomes warmer and the winds stabilizes upon reaching Arabasta, the lost blond decided to lay back hanging on the poop deck (Rear Ship). He couldn't figure out how and why is he with this atrocities on the run. Those random flashes of corpses hanging and bleeding really has gotten to him but those faces were like statics rendering them to be unrecognizable. A distant war of the unknown. Sacred marks. Scars. And what with all these stuff he has? But somehow he knew what they are meant for, especially the sword. It's like as if the blade itself is calling and humming for him whenever he left it. The jet black blade glistening upon the Sun. Neon green symbolic roots engraved down the steel. Red fibre braided around the hilt. Swirl of a storm carved on the collar. And finally the Kanji which says "HanketsuJudgement". Legit name for a double-edged katana.

"What the fuck am I?"

Then his eyes widens when he sensed a signature coming up behind him. He calls the sword for offensive and turns his body and meets another blade with a loud clang which emits a force swaying the ships sideways almost alerting the entire crew. Green flat clouds his vision causing Naruto to relax his grip against Zoro.

"You need to lighten up man…" Zoro informed shoving his two blades to their respective scabbards. "That katana reeks of death and blood but whenever it's with you…it's at peace. That's why I dare not touch it with its wielder around."

"Balance is her first priority. If she's overcome by the thirst for blood, she will do it herself." Naruto quoted but he suddenly realized not knowing where it came from. "So what kind of hotshot pirate hunter joined pirates to sail for an inexistent treasure?"

"The weird kind." He sighed lying on the floor staring through the blue sky. "In this ship, we all have dreams of our own which motions us to get along. None of us know you that well either…"

Naruto chuckled humourlessly. "My dreams crumbled long before time…I'm not part of this crew Zoro."

He shrugged. "Well, isn't this why you're here? Searching aimlessly having nowhere to go but yourself. You'll wind up dead…Ronin."

Naruto frowns. "A warrior without a master. A warrior wants freedom but his loyalty is needed elsewhere… I might be free but the world just locks me down with chains." He started gazing away towards the sea lost in thoughts of his own world.

Zoro listened intently and went back to the sky. "Nobody can give you freedom. Nobody can give you equality or justice or anything. If you're a man, you take it." Then, the humid turns chilly as the sky above greys. Storms brews in levitating the wind to howl with rugged melody. Waves lapping against the hull and the tears of the sky rains down.

Nami was gaping upon observing the sudden change of weather. How could her sixth sense not pick this up? "This isn't supposed to happen. Vivi, does this happens?" No response was given as Zoro feels an aura of oppression radiating from the blond but Zoro would not move a single bit of his muscle.

The swordsman saw his eye changes texture swiftly as his head turns to look over his shoulder. "**Res**ponsibi**lity** is the **price** of **free**dom…" The blond grabs his hair and the world turns back to what it is. The Sun glaring down the ship sways along the stream as Naruto could feel his emotions wash away the longer he stares down at the rushing water. He perks up and look over the horizon. "…Who're they?"

**One Piece OST Overtaken**

The entire crew group up onto the poop deck upon discovering a cavalry of ships heading to Arabasta right on their tail. "Look at all those ships! When did they…?" Luffy shouted in confusion.

Usopp got a look on their sails as his legs cower. "Oi They all have Baroque Works on them!" Naruto raised his brow staring flatly at the ships his body hanging lazily on the rails. The blue-haired princess let a bead of sweat trail down her forehead.

"The employees have started to gather. Those are probably the Billions. The subordinates of the Officer Agents. 200 of them will be tough. Moreover those are Baroque Works' elite." Naruto let out a breath of exasperation.

"Really? Those guys are _elite_…? What about I topple their ships to scare them to piss off." Luffy seem to agree but his hungry is in the way as Sanji and Zoro steps in. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Idiots, don't worry about them! They're small fry…" The moss-head exclaimed but Naruto seems to want blood to spill as Sanji agreed to his statement.

"Exactly. If we lose sight of out true objective, that's it. There's only nine of us here." The flag of the Going Merry wavers as Sanji puffs out his smoke in confidence.

Later, In the means of protection against their lethally unknown enemy, the crew initiated a solution by tying a piece of white cloth around their left forearm. "Alright, make sure you tie it tight…We still don't know anything about our enemy." Zoro informed and noticed less than one is missing.

Nami couldn't agree more with the solution tighten their very safety and well-being. "If we use these to confirm our identities, we won't have to doubt our nakama."

"Did he really look like you that much?" Sanji asked as he never counter their enemy firsthand.

Usopp explains thoroughly as best as he could. "When he did the "Mane Mana Fruit" transforming thing? The problem was that he didn't just _look_ like us…He _was_ us! Too bad you really shoulda seen it! We were even dancing with the guy and Naruto gave his shades as farewell!"

"I'm not interested in male "ballerinas." The cook puffs out.

Zoro injects in. "Since we know what kind of guy is among the enemy, we can't go around carelessly on our own."

"Hey, what I must do?" Chopper asked, his optimism ready to face the impending events.

"Right! We must do whatever we can!" Usopp exclaimed. "Its okay to run from enemies you cant beat!"

"QUACK!"

"Are you telling that to yourself?" Sanji commented flatly.

"Do what I can…got it!"

"We can see the island!" The desert island came into their view as mountains of sand reach across the horizon as far as they could see. "We're going to stop at a port called Nanohana. We have to hide the ship along the beds."

Luffy stands up feeling the excitement his adventure awaits. "Yosh! Whatever happens now on…" He extends hi arm forward to his crew. "…this left arm is…THE MARK OF A NAKAMA!" They all extend their arms in the mark of friendship and trust then Chopper realized something is missing.

"Where's Naruto?" He should have been present for his daily check-up.

* * *

><p>It's good for everyone's hygiene to take a bath once in a while but on salt water is a different story. The water and sand mixed inside his boots. The constant calling of seagulls above his head. The cool water chills him from the scorching Sun. But those damn martial-arts Seals with turtle armour are patronizing his objective swimming underwater. Naruto suspends near the coast only his head peeking off for observation.<p>

In all seriousness, he would happily make them his lunch for the day but he couldn't but to feel tense of the ship following the Going Merry. No not those Baroque something guys, it's those ships with a slashed black/red sails with a circled "A" meaning "Anarchy". Obviously, they didn't dock near the City of…what's its name again?

"Nanohana…" Oh thanks bud…..

"!?" Naruto reacted in surprise by jumping off onto the water surface and face his would-be-victim. "Oh what's up man?" The man who somehow resembles someone he knew of stood on a floating boat contraption or some kind.

The man simply smiles. "Oh you're a tense guy but chill in a way. Anyway, I was just cruising towards the city and saw a head. Might as well check if the guy needs some help."

"And you're here because?"

The man didn't notice any suspicion from him other than curiosity. "Just a simple family reunion…" The blond started to eye from genuinely curious to suspicion."…ummm bro?" The man said feeling a tad bit nervous. Now he's being judgemental!

"Nothing…its just that you look like ass-twat Luffy. But you're more different in a way." Naruto explained causing the man to be genuinely surprised.

"Oh…I see you met my little bro!" He extends his hand for greeting. "I'm Portgas D. Ace by the way…" The now identifiable man thought their meeting would be friendly, but instead, he surprised him by a swift backwards kick to the chest sending him rolling along the waters onto the sandy coast losing his hat in the process. Ace recovers from his dilemma to kick the asshole but his all the way floating on the sea. "Is this how a meeting works for you?!" He exclaimed as his fist fires up in an intensive flames.

"Oh…shit." Naruto mutters as he sees extremely long column of inferno blazing on both sides in an attempt to surround and burn him to ashes. Naruto sunk underwater as he could feel the intense heat converting into the water. Wavering a few handsigns, he muttered an unknown technique.

Ace continue to gush out the flames of mayhem until he realizes something. "I think I'm overdoing it…" The flames recedes as he could find no trace of the whiskered asshole. "…did I?"

"Bro!" Ace turns back and sees the soaked blond with his orange hat at a fair distance.

'_How did he get behind me?'_

"Dude, I'm really sorry. I thought since physical attacks don't work on him, I thought it will do the same to you." Naruto exclaimed not wanting to make his first enemy of a mutual greeting.

However, his reasoning took an unpredictable step. Ace laughs. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto himself is taken aback by his reaction. "D-did my bro did that to you during HAHAHAHA your first hahaha meeting? HAHAHA!" Ace tried to contain his laughter between questioning and the irony.

"More like trying to forcing me into it…" Naruto answered causing Ace to laugh even harder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! There's my lil bro right there! Always finding trouble wherever he goes. That guy has no manners." Ace comments as Naruto walks towards him to return his hat.

"So are we even?" The whiskered blond asked feeling a bit timid.

Ace in his chill and polite mode comes back and wear his headgear. "Kind off, but it's a lot more painful being in his crew than getting crisped by me. So what's your name, Bro?" Ace thought the guy attacked him due to his bloodline of D and his bounty. He didn't even care! Maybe he never heard of him…

"Uzumaki Naruto…" He responded as their hands shakes and their faces turns twistedly grinning.

"Same to you pal…" Their grip tightens, their vines bulges and blood running intensively to their course. No one knew how long they have been holding but it was painfully long, for ordinary people. "You're a strange guy…" Their grips loosen but their eyes never left in contact emitting a powerful aura around them.

"So are you…" They let go letting their arms to rest by their side.

"…"

"…."

"….."

"…."

Then a crow. "AHOOOOOOAHOOOOOOAHOOOOOO!"

The tension has broken as the duo raised their bulging fist and punch each other square on the face at the same time. The forces behind their fists was insanely powerful sending them tumbling backwards with a formidable shockwave. Naruto with the fishes and Ace drilling into the sands.

* * *

><p>Rainbase<p>

In a dark hospitable and elegantly designed office room sat one large man immersed with his own world of conquest over Alabasta and anguish over the many failed assassination attempts. So far, most of his subordinates has failed in the assassination of Princess Nefetari Vivi but he won't make his move until everything in his disposal are either decommissioned or dead. After the announcement by Mr.3 the assassination of the princess as well as the crew who aid her was a success, he sent the assailant to be assassinated. Oh how he could laugh all the way to his plan to the horizon of success.

"You seemed to be in satisfaction…Crocodile." A woman said from the darkness in his office as a giant crocodile's shadow looms passed over him by the giant fish tank.

He puffed out his large cigar. "Satisfaction has yet to reach my domain, Robin. With the civil war right onto its course, there's nothing with a force of that magnitude to cripple this kingdom. It's away from arms reach until I took over his throne, Cobra."

"Buroburoburoburoburo…buroburoburoburoburoburoburo…" The familiar ringing of the Den Den Mushi rung until he respond.

"Crocodile…" A familiar woman's voice was heard through the communication device. "…Code: DA01 has been commissioned." The vines on his head bulges as the large man grimace upon her words. "I've sent my forces to identify and intercept this culprit."

His grip on the device trembles. "Don't you dare let those tweeps step on my land!" He shout out but a small giggle was heard.

"Too late. If you've failed this mission, your so called rank as Shichibukai can get lost in the sands of time. As well as that little conspiracy of yours, dear. (Click)" The call ended as the self-proclaimed hero of Alabasta destroyed the Mushi in rage.

The woman named Robin sat silently in the shadows awaiting for her boss to calm down. "How could she have known?" She asked having never heard neither of the code or the woman.

Crocodile was silent for a moment until he subsides his growing anger with his cigar smoking up the atmosphere. "I've never met that women but she have the brains of the world. Never a step behind but Always a step ahead. She's under the World government but her jurisdiction is beyond the Admirals."

"Isn't that a bit farfetched?"

"I'm not lying." Crocodile said his words were grave and deadly. "Her group took down multiple government and non-governmental organizations. Like us Shichibukai's, we are allow to roam free with limits but her entire organization have no ties with the World Government, henceforth, they have the freedom to roam free whenever and wherever they wish."

"An organization similar to that is considered a lethal threat, why allow them?"

"Indivisible Anarchy is the name. They're independent in their own way even without a leader. However, their presence can bring chaos but their time to be willing to commit horrific acts ended a long time ago. Ever heard of Urugano Island?" Crocodile could see the shock in her eyes. "Many years ago, this being fell from the sky and almost decimate the world by storm all by himself. But he wasn't the only one…_she_ appeared and formed her own crew and took him down. Just like that. Their powers and agility pale in comparison to me…that's why I need that…_Pluton._ I'll uncover that ancient weapon and carve fear over whoever stands in my way. Anyway, they were praised as heroes by the government but they let themselves to hinder into the darkness. They've been silent ever since and rely on funds on their own. If any catastrophic event like this occur, they'll be the first to respond, _but_, they have no authorisation to act until the government fails. That's where I come in…"

She listened intently and noticed her boss sweating in constipation. "…You're looking tense…"

He blows out a large amount of smoke feeling his intense composure washing away. "I couldn't blame it…they faced Whitebeard head on and survived…barely." She walks away. "Where're you going?"

"A little research…"

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up soaking wet in the water by those martial art turtle-seals. He <em>would<em> roast them but he would be shamed by the ladies for their cuteness. He couldn't find Ace anywhere so he ended his recon on those ships. Walking along Nanohana is pleasant per say, the streets were bustling with crowds and unlikely peaceful beyond his expectation according to Vivi. But the peering eyes from the locals unnerve him due to his complexity and strange tattoos so he hid finds sanctuary inside a bar in the corner.

And damn his starving.

The waitress served him some light alcohol and water as the blond sat in silence lost in thoughts of his own time. What did he just did during his encounter with Ace? Did he move at sonic speeds behind him? How the fuck can he stand on water? Why is he so worried about those ships? Questions but no answers as the blond trail his eyes down the exotic tribal tattoos. He took out the hitae found in his vest then craves it looking for answers. But it is just a speechless forehead protector.

"A penny for your thoughts?" An elegant voice of a woman was heard startling Naruto in the process. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all…" Her smile seems to appeal him in a strange way as she sat opposite of him. Her eyes and pleasant smile seems to attract him the most ignoring her rather revealing skimpy purple cowboy outfit. Naruto looks around the bar finding it spacious effecting the rise of his brow. "Can I help you, Miss?" He asked politely.

"How about I help you, you were perplexed and didn't even notice me standing for a full five minutes." Naruto flustered in embarrassment. "What's your story?"

He scratches his cheek trying to recollect the events happened the past few days. "Sorry lady, my story is pretty messed up and unstructured."

"I got time…" Seriously, her smile is a beauty of a thousand suns!

Naruto looks at her flatly and confused. "Yeah nice try lady, why would you seat here? You're extremely beautiful and I wouldn't mind the company and all."

"What's your name?" She suddenly asked her smile still intact. "Introducing yourself is the first step in social interaction."

"Uzumaki Naruto aka Jesus by my friend." The moment she giggled is when his heart skipped a beat.

"Nico Robin…cowgirl from the west. Actually, I'm just an archaeologists." Remaining casual might be the hardest part for him. "You may start…" She informed taking off her cowboy hat leaving her raven hair to flow without ties nor boundaries to make room for beauty. As Naruto explains in a totally unstructured manner leaving gaps making the time spans incompatible, she eyes his tattoos in curiosity which did not go unnoticed. "May I have a look at them…?"

"Huh…sure. It's not like I can read or anything but I know those are symbols, right?"

"Yes they are…" He extends his arm for her reach as Naruto watches her tracing her fingers looking genuinely interested.

"What kind of archaeologist find answers to a tattoo?" Naruto asked her eyes directly in front of him.

"The weird kind…Tattoos can be misleading or a weapon to be used as map. But none follow that trend anymore but finding it heavily symbolic and attractive in nature." She continues the journey for her fingers and she looks analytic but her curiosity is growing every passing second.

Naruto decided to asks that has been bothering him. "Say Robin-chan, what's will the people and their freakish powers? There was a rubber man and a fire man…if they both meet it'll bring either peace and prosperity or death and destruction. Oh and a retarded mermaid…and a reindeer."

Robin trailed off in thought by his tattoos but listened and she wouldn't mind the suffix. "They are a special kind of people with unique powers capable of doing the impossible…" Naruto got a brief explanation of these so called Devil Fruits. Apparently, there are five types of fruits from controlling elements of nature to turning yourself to any animal hybrid. One comeback is that they are hammers and swimming is impossible to accomplish.

"…Oh so you must be quite special too, right?!" Robin was a little bit confused of his exclamation. "You're a Devil Fruit User too right? Your signature resembles almost quite like the others…and your aura….Wow…" He said getting lost by just looking at her.

"What?"

Her voice pulls him back into reality. "Your aura seems to have a mixed of colours in it…The first layer is a thin black tint meaning you have a dark secret…your consumption of darkness makes you an enigma, a mystery." but he continues smiling. "…but over it is a deep red to bright pink meaning you have amazing will-power and compassionate. Over it, is yellow meaning your desire for knowledge which is in my attention sweety. Damn you're a roller-coaster. You're amazing…" His nature was almost child-like but quite mature.

His compliments make her giggle for a moment but Naruto wished it wouldn't last hearing those melodious laughter by her. "You're quite a charismatic man, Naruto-kun. Would you mind giving me both your arms? They seemed to be interconnected." He shrugged and let her analyse the other.

'_She looks so fond of them…'_

Robin begun decoding as her smile lost its trace bumming Naruto. "What did you say what you first remembered?" Her tone changed from the sweetness of her voice.

"The guys said I fell from the sky like a sweeping angel on Uru-umm-Urugano Island, I think?" Suddenly, Naruto noticed her pupils begun dilating and his arms trembling under her grip. "Woah you're okay?"

Her breath hitched overtaken by shocked and surprised. "My sincere apologies…" He shook his head. "Do you have any accounts before that?"

"Nine(no)…if I did I wouldn't have gone back to them." He answered flatly but-. "-but they're a fun bunch, would cherish them with my life." He continued feeling her fingers tracing sideways.

She was silent for a moment looking at his tattoos intently. She was right by joining the forearms. The only problem is the difficulty decoding them. "Have you been suffering any outbursts of reactions lately?"

He was taken aback. "Yeah! I tried to kill Luffy for stealing my lunch, Usopp for meddling around my stuff, Luffy for eating my skitties, almost sliced Nami's throat for waking me up but I had no intention to do that, Luffy for eating my noodles but I wished it was ramen, that retard marimo for staring me too long because he thought I was homophobic, Luffy for eating the last Kinder, Sanji because I was sooo smooth with the ladies, Luffy for eating my sneakers bar…except Chopper and the other name which escapes me." And there goes her smile. "But I was quite aggressive if anyone ever tries to sneak up on me and get disoriented several times followed by annoying mood swings."

"You must be lucky encountering them…"

"How so…?"

She circles gently around his forearm her sweet smile hinder an impending darkness. "You could have ended up dehydrated in the desert and eventually become a lifeless mummy. Displayed in the museum centuries later." He felt sick and tad bit nervous. "However, in my professional speculation, you seemed to suffering from PTSD."

"What's that?"

"Post Traumatic Stressed Disorder. When in danger, it's natural to feel afraid. This fear triggers many split-second changes in the body to prepare to defend against the danger or to avoid it. This "fight-or-flight" response is a healthy reaction meant to protect a person from harm. But in post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), this reaction is changed or damaged. People who have PTSD may feel stressed or frightened even when they're no longer in danger."

The blond did nothing but listened feeling uneasy. "How you'd know all of this?"

"That's because you've shown signs while walking down the streets…You were paranoid, tense, vigilant, edgy, agitated and apprehensive. That symptom causes harm to everyone…and yourself." Then something off happens to him. "Now, your eyes are dilating, your arms are trembling, beads of what trailing down, your heart's racing to the edge, what do you think is the cause? Tell me. What do you see?"

Naruto is speechless, unable to move his numbing body, sweating in constipation, trembling, his heart drumming in his head, his vision disoriented. Its her…What happened to her? Who is she? Where did Robin go? "Naruto, I need you to tell me what you see…" Her voice was different but who is this woman? Her voice was mature, soft and elegant. Her long black hair reached her back and her eyes switched from black to familiar pattern of red. Then she starts tearing blood…she starts sobbing out of control. Blood leaking off her neck, nose, mouth, ears. What IS THIS HELL?! She raised her hand and slapped him hard back to reality and she…is nowhere to be seen but was replaced by Robin who seems to be concerned. "Naruto-san?"

The enigmatic blond feels her tender hand on his cheek, the warmth radiating washing away the doubts, the fear, and the numbness. Disappeared. "S-sorry Robin-chan…you looked like someone I knew." She was about to question who he was referring to until…

"MUGIWARA!" Naruto diverted his attention from her to the open window and sees Luffy hit the ground running being chase by a smoking large man wearing a white coat.

"HHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Guess that's my cue to leave," Naruto muttered and the weight on his arm disappeared. "Robin-chan?" Her seat was occupied by a ghost as Naruto left the premises to aid the reckless straw hat.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo what's up! If you're wondering about his age it is 24...damn right? Should have posted this chapter a couple days ago but i'm in my examination period so revisions was in ma way. Urugano island and the Indivisible Anarchy is in my originalarity so be ready to hear more from them.<strong>

**If you got any questions feel free to ask!**

**Dont hate and Review!**


End file.
